Obsession for possession
by fiavixen2196
Summary: It's been almost a decade since the fourth shinobi war ended, the next ninja generation is emerging as a powerful heirs to their parents. But one of the child will be chasing a dream to find the truth of her existence which was kept hidden from her. How does this information change her path? Will she follow the path her father once chose many years ago to seek power?
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related characters in it. But the OC are purely a work of my fiction._

**The same dream**

The high pine trees are crossing the vision fastly as someone is running through this thick forest. The trees are changing shape to form thick branches shading the ground below. It is getting dark beneath the shadows but a certain light is approaching fast. After piercing through the light, the forest is no longer following this certain person but there is a well in the middle of this unknown land, with a deformed steel colored bucket strangled in rope that seems to originate from inside the shade, covering the well. The clearing has nothing at all but a small cottage at four o'clock from the well.

_'What is this place?'  
_

A scream. It's getting louder every time after a little pause, coming from the cottage. Opening the main door, a woman is lying crumbled on the floor, panting heavily. She sat at that spot but her face is still not visible due to the long hair covering her features.

_'Her hair! What color is that? Red? No, orange? No.'  
_

A kunai flew from an unknown site behind, heading towards the now sobbing women.

_'NO!'  
_

* * *

"NO!" the girl screamed and sat in her bed, holding her head in her hands.

"Why do I see all this again and again? What is the meaning of this dream? Wait", she paused, "What time is it! Oh please! 5:30 already... I am definitely late for the graduation ceremony".

The girl pushed her long black hair away from her face and tied them into a pony tail, threw her sheets and went to the bathroom to clean up.

After ten minutes, the girl appears in her room in front of the wardrobe in a towel. Her wet hair was flowing down just above her hips. She took out a blue knee-length shorts and a dark pink shirt, reaching mid of her thighs, to wear. She dried her hair and made a pony tail, taking out a few strands to fall below her cheek. She grabbed her ninja tool pouch to fix it over her left hip and wrapped the kunai pouch on her right thigh, above the cloth of her blue shorts.

"I am ready!" She said to herself out loud, giving herself a thumbs up and a wink. "From this day on, the ninja journey of Rika Uchiha begins."

It's the start of a new day.

* * *

_I know it's pretty short, but it's my first fiction so please hang on guys for further chaps. I will be uploading as soon as I can to make the flow of the story. If you have any reviews, please give feedback. Thanks and love._

_**Fia xoxo**_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any related characters in it. But the OC are purely a work of my fiction._

**Chap 1: A new start**

It is a usual day in the Hidden Leaf Village, peaceful as always. It has been more than a decade since the Fourth Shinobi War ended. The village has some new changes that have a great impact on the life of the villagers. They are happier and feel safer than before because everyone trusts and loves their current Hokage, the sixth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. The additional carving of a whiskered face on the Hokage face mountain makes many shinobi proud for the achievements of a certain blond, especially a white eyed lady with her long raven hair, Hinata Uzumaki. Today is going to be a very special day of her life because her twin children, a dark haired girl with her mother's eyes and a blond boy with his father's looks are graduating the academy.

All the members of the once Rookie nine are now parents and getting extremely excited for their children's graduation ceremony. It made them remind them of the time when they graduated together and now their children will be the ones becoming a genin together.

Everyone seemed excited, except a certain Uchiha. The Uchiha compound, now shifted inside the premises of the village under the current Hokage's orders, has a few new members now as Sasuke is a father of three children. Naoha Uchiha,the eldest son is already a chunin, 16 years old and just the same as his father in looks and attitude. The youngest, Emi Uchiha has her mother's pink hair and a charming and loving 7 years old girl. The black haired girl graduating from the Ninja Academy today is 13 years old is Rika Uchiha. Rika doesn't care if anyone in her house is excited about her graduation or not, because she extremely excited to meet her team today.

* * *

"Rika! We are getting late for the Academy. What are you doing, it's already 5:45. We will never make it in time." Emi was calling her elder sister from the main door of the house, while wearing her shoes. A pink haired woman came towards the door holding a lunch box for the little girl. "Here, you forgot you lunch on the table" said the women giving her the lunch box.

"Thanks mom" Emi hugged her mother tightly and turned to open the door when she heard her father's voice "Sakura. I can't find my shirt." Emi giggled pointing her mother to go before her father explodes. Sakura turned towards the main hall of the house and got bumped into a black haired girl.

"Watch where you going, Rika" Sakura said in an irritating voice and turned to walk towards her room.

"I'm sorry mom I…" Rika trailed off as she saw her mother disappear behind the door of her bedroom. She sighed and looked at her sister who was looking at her with a frown.

"What? There is still a lot of time until your first class starts" , but this was enough to please this little devil so Sarah said out loud their favorite part, "lets race to the Academy."

"The loser gets to buy the winner a big box of candies" Emi finished the sentence with excitement and ran into the streets, not giving her sister a chance to put on her shoes.

"_Great" _Rika thought and hurried after her sister, climbing the roof tops and leaping past Emi.

"That is cheating you cheater!"

"I am going to get that candy box today, no matter what" Rika said thinking about the pretty purple candy box with different types of mouthwatering chocolates, jellies and candy bars. She spotted the building of the academy and jumped from a tree in front of the main door. Before she could cross the entrance she heard two familiar voices.

"Rika… Wait for us." The two girls running in her direction, one with dark blue hair just above her waist, with white pearl eyes and a lavender jacket with black bottoms. The other girl had black spiky hair having golden streaks, tied into a pony tail reaching her shoulders and a short black shirt and skirt. They ran in the direction of the young Uchiha who was smiling at her two best friends. She suddenly felt a breeze past behind her and turned to found Emi inside the grounds of academy sticking out her tongue as sign of victory, running towards her class.

Rika turned to her friends and greeted them with a "Hi, girls" and a group hug.

"Rika . You should look around when you are running that fast, you were about to hit that tree branch" the blue haired girl pointed to the tree from where Rika jumped earlier.

"Hanna. Stop being such a baby. Rika knows where she is going. And if she doesn't then, she'll find out" the black haired girl said and the group laughed in unison.

"By the way, I am not a baby Itari" Hanna exclaimed, sounding being a bit serious, "But never mind check these out!" Hanna took out three headbands inscribed with the Leaf Village symbol on it with a dark purple cloth.

"These… don't exactly look the way we wanted them to look" Itari tried not to hurt her friend's feeling by her words when Rika said "These are awesome girl! I know it's not the color that we wanted but isn't it cool? I mean purple does show unity doesn't it?" she hit Itari with her elbow, "isn't it?"

"Yeah… Yeah it is definitely a cool color"

"Really! You guys like it? And I was being so rude to my mother that she ruined our perfect group color selection" Hanna's eyes shined with happiness.

"Hey, don't forget the lucky bracelets my mom brought for us from the Hidden Sand village" Itari handed each of the girls with a simple two colored ribbon bracelet in white and black with a small silver fan embellishment. "This represents ying and yang. That's what I heard while eating my breakfast the other day. I seriously have no idea how this thing can really prove lucky for us" she said with a frown.

"These are so lovely… pretty" the other two excitedly shouted and picked one of the bracelets.

The trio put their headbands and lucky bracelets and stepped inside the academy together, "The best Leaf Village shinobi are here".

* * *

Later that day, all the graduating genins were made a part of a different team under the supervision of highly classified and able jonins. Rika Uchiha had Kiri Inuzuka and Menma Uzumaki, Hanna's twin brother, as her team mates and Konahamaru Sarutobi as the jonin squad leader of Team 5. There was nothing more annoying than having a dog lover and a pervert as the team members.

"Greetings my fellows team mates" the sensei announced greetings to the team 5 members, "We will be meeting at the Hokage tower tomorrow for your very first mission. Don't be late; it's your time to shine!"

* * *

The words of her sensei kept echoing in Rika's mind that evening when she was eating her favorite caramel filled chocolate that she bought for Emi on her way back home. Emi shared all her things with her sister as she was the only one person in that house who loved her. She knew that she was not a genius like her other two siblings and because of this reason may be she thought she was not a star kid and a favorite child. But she wanted to show her father that she can be as good as her brother Naoha.

"_He will be proud of me and I'm sure of it" _she smiled and went to bed. Tomorrow really is a big day after all.

* * *

_Okay. Another chap completed in the same day. Hope I'm getting towards the main plot faster than I expected. For feedback, please review. Thanks and love_

**_Fia xoxo_**


	3. Chapter 2

_Criticism taken seriously and the amendments are made accordingly._

* * *

**Chap 2: The first B ranked mission**

The first mission of team 5 was not exactly a kind of mission everyone was expecting at all. It was different and sounded more like helping with chores around with the village. But the first assignments are always considered to be the easy ones so the genin get the hang of it. That's what the team leader, Konohamaru made his students understand.

"To accomplish any mission as a team, you should learn to work as a team. There is a reason to why all genins are assigned to different teams according to their physical strength and mental ability. Team work symbolizes unity; working together to help the other team members overcome their weakness."

"But sensei, how are we supposed to help each other with this?" Rika sounded disappointed pointing towards the basket she was holding.

"Yeah, why on earth are we helping this lady sell her vegetables?" Kiri asked, expecting a wise answer from his sensei.

Before Konohamaru had a chance to speak, Menma explained "Well that's easy. She is paying us for this."

"Way to go smarty pants! Urghh... I hate this mission." Rika was losing her temper but it was their lucky day that they sold a good amount of fresh vegies that day. The lady thanked them and paid them the amount as promised to the Hokage. Now the team was happy to hold their first mission salary.

* * *

The whole week passed in the same way, all the teams including team 5 were assigned to the D rank missions. During this time, Rika was able to make two, no actually three new friends, her two team mates and Kiri's pet dog, Akihiro. They started having fun completing their various tasks. Some of their missions included Aburame clan's insect rescue, decoration of the main street for fireworks and celebration, repairing the Yamanaka flower shop, cleaning the Hokage tower, painting a house and many more. Now they were ready for a very serious shinobi assignment.

It was another new day, the team 5 was at Ichiraku's ramen shop selecting their orders, but one certain blond had not arrived yet. Ayame asked if they have decided, what they would like to eat when suddenly they saw smoke gathering to form a cloud over a stool. Rika and Kiri widened their eyes and stood up from their seats taking their kunais out. Akihiro also took his fighting stance and growled. Then with a poof a blond haired boy fell on to the floor. His appearance relieved everyone and they took their seats back.

"Hehe, sorry for scaring you guys I was practicing this new jutsu with dad and, ouch!" He was cut off with a punch in his stomach. He grabbed his stomach and sat on the stool growling in pain, "what was that for Rika?"

"We had been waiting for so so long! Where is your sense of responsibility?"

"He said he was sorry. Sheesh you are so rude sometimes" Kiri, the boy with small red triangles on his both cheeks exclaimed while Menma confirmed "yeah I did say sorry."

"Here you go with your special ramen of the day. Enjoy your meal" Ayame placed their bowls in front of them, interrupting the conversation. Watching the bowls, all three of them forgot about what happened earlier and grabbed their chopsticks.

"Mmmm.. This smells delicious Ayame." Rika was happy that the special ramen didn't smelled or tasted like the usually ramen that Menma would eat all day. She slurped few noodles and realized that this was the best among all the ramen that she had ever tasted at Ichiraku's.

Ayame smiled and thanked Rika for the comment and went back to the kitchen. While enjoying their meal a spooky smoke entered the shop, scattering around the three genin. They stopped eating at once and were terrified for what was to come this time. To their luck, this time their sensei had no trick up his sleeve to scare his three pupils, rather good news.

"Team 5 has been called for another day saving mission briefing at the Hokage tower" Konohamaru said, standing behind his students.

"Thank God! He didn't use his ash jutsu like the last time", Kiri murmured as he recalled the event of their sensei using the ash jutsu on them, making them look like dark evil spirits, covered in grey ash a few days ago.

"Hahaha... I was just checking your shinobi skills. It was your fault you three let your guard down", Konohamaru said teasing them. "Well I will be waiting for you at the Hokage tower. Finish up your lunch and get their fast. It's an important assignment" having said this he disappeared again.

* * *

"This is a B ranked mission, which might get converted into an A ranked mission, depending upon the circumstances you face during your journey", the blond Hokage had a serious look on his whiskered face as he explained further. "You need to take these scrolls to the Hidden Sand village", Naruto pointed to the 4 large scrolls resting on the side of his desk. "You are to protect these scrolls with your lives. I hope all of you understand the importance of your task. Do you have any questions?"

"What is written in these scrolls?" Menma asked with his hands behind his head, copying his father's style.

"It has a list of some secret and forbidden jutsus that could be very useful in some sort of crisis, for example a war." Naruto explained to his son. "I suggest you all to leave as soon as possible. But remember, you are forbidden to open any of these scrolls."

"Yes Lord Hokage!" Was the reply of the team except for one "but why can't we open them dad?"

"Menma! You are to abide by the given rules" his father was gave him a stare which made him apologize. "You are to leave at once. Grab your ninja gear and pick these scrolls from my office. You have half an hour. Dismiss!"

With this the team left the office to their respective homes, to grab their essential stuff for the journey. All of the team members said their goodbyes but Rika was the only one who just packed her stuff and left her home. She knew her parents won't be bothered by her absence. And her father will eventually know she is out on a mission. In case Emi missed her, she left a small note on her bed saying she will be gone for about a week and her sister has to do her things all by herself alone. Besides no one was at home because her mother and sister had gone for shopping whereas her father seldom stays at home, while her brother was the person she didn't wanted to meet in any case because of his negative comments for her.

Rika stepped outside her house with her backpack and was about to leave when she heard a voice called her name. "Rika", Naoha called her, "where are you going?"

"Don't pretend you care", Rika aid as she jumped on the wall. "I am going on a mission. You can get the rest of the details from the Hokage". She jumped on the other side of the wall and ran towards the Hokage tower as it was the rendezvous point, to pick up the scrolls.

It was a three-day trip to the Hidden Sand village. And as the Hokage mentioned about the importance of the task at hand, there might be some thieves after these forbidden jutsu formulas. They have to keep their eyes open at all times. A slightest mistake could prove fatal.

* * *

_Another chapter is completed. I would like to thank hokie26 for liking the story even in its initial stages. I hope I improve the quality of writing and grab a few more readers. If there are any negative comments, do let me know. Thanks and love._

**_Fia xoxo_**


	4. Chapter 3

_This update took longer than usual. Please forgive me for the grammatical mistakes as English is not my first language. But I really expect reviews that help me improve my writing ability and story feedback. Do let me know if you guys like what you read._

_Also, I don't own Naruto or any of the original characters._

**Chapter 3: An unknown encounter with… what?**

'_This place, there is loneliness, hidden in the shadows, its dark. But not dark as the color black. It has an aura of danger, a chilling sensation; it's scary but yet looks very beautiful to me. The tall pines look down with fear and agony, blocking any light as to inhabit the evil that seems to linger in the air around. The ray of hope draws closer and closer. It's my savior from the evil that surrounds me now, escaping into the arms of light, life, hope and freedom. But freedom from… what? Hope for what? The light! Yes I know it is the …'_

"Hey! You're day dreaming aren't you Rika?"

Rika was carried away from the thought of her dream by the taunting comment of one of her team mates. That same dream, she saw it again last night while sleeping under the moon-lit sky.

"Why don't you do your own work… huh?" she turned and replied to Menma, staring at him, who had poked her from behind. "Leave… Me… Alone!" she emphasized each word rolling her sleeves up; pure anger could be sensed, engulfing the poor boy that he might get a blow or two by suddenly making Rika angry.

"Rika… I am… uh terribly sorry for disturbing your… uh…"

"I'm going to kill you, Menma!" she yelled while bringing her fist closer to his stomach.

With that her fist drew closer to his stomach, but she punched air. Menma was gone with a smoke. Probably a shadow clone! She thought.

The little fighting activity came to a halt with Akihiro's sudden growling. "What's the matter boy? You sense something?" Kiri questioned his pet dog and nodded, understanding what the dog was communicating.

"Be on your guard everyone!" Konohamaru spoke in a low voice joining his team. "We are surrounded by a group of unknown shinobi."

"But sensei, you were on a watch for a while now, why didn't you signaled us earlier about the situation?" Rika was the one who asked, her anger now changing to a mix feeling of fear of a fight and an opportunity to try out a new jutsu she had been practicing. May be she wasn't ready for a full fledge fight yet. Menma was always better at a close combat style. Kiri and Akihiro both were good at long range attacks with their combination style.

"You should be able to detect an enemy on your own as well. And Akihiro did that. I'm proud of you boy." Konohamaru patted the dog and motioned his team to collect their stuff and hide near the camp site to know the enemy. "Remember!" Konohamaru warned the three genin," you three are not to engage in battle. We don't have any info on these shinobi. They might or might not be a threat to our mission. Just observe them closely. Am I clear?"

"Yes sensei!" All three exclaimed in unison in a low voice and Akihiro made a sound that showed he is more than ready to face this uncertain twist of events. Having said this, they parted and used the trees as their hiding places. Konohamaru used the object transformation technique to turn the scrolls into naturally occurring stones.

Menma and Rika hid together, whereas Konohamaru went alone. Kiri and Akihiro remained on the ground to sniff out the enemy with their extra sensitive noses. Both of them reached a place from where neither they, nor the enemy was capable of detecting their chakra.

Kiri took out his mini binoculars to observe the group of ninja, who looked tired and seemed to be strong. "Okay, so there are three ninjas, around the age of 20, which means any one of us genin is definitely not a match for them. I can't make out the symbol on their headbands." He mentally told himself in a whisper and looked up towards the tree branches a few yards behind him and located Rika. He raised his eyebrows facing her, in a questioning manner asking about the third team member, who was supposed to be with her. Rika pointed her finger, showing that Menma was on the right side. Kiri and Menma located each other and Menma gave thumbs up as a reply to the signal Kiri gave him. _'What an idiot. I was telling him about the enemy and he is smiling at me'_ Kiri thought with a frown on his face as even Rika understood the signal.

From where Rika was standing, she was unable to see the base camp of the shinobi. She was to stay out of the enemy's range (if they even were the enemies) so she could not be detected. She closed her eyes to slowly meditate and started to visualize her team on the spots they currently occupied.

'_One and a half yards ahead are Kiri and Akihiro. Approximately two and a half yard to my right is Menma. And...'_ She suddenly sensed a weird sensation of heat engulfing her from behind. The warmth resembled that of something that she had sensed before many times and yet it had an element of uniqueness. She concentrated on those warm spots harder and then with an instant, it dawned on her. She opened her eyes and scanned the area ahead of her looking for her sensei.

The instant she opened her eyes to scan the area to look for Konohamaru sensei, Menma pushed her from her spot, making her back hit the hard tree. She gained balance by focusing chakra on her feet and hands to cling onto the tree and gazed angrily in the direction where now Menma stood. Her eyes widened as her gaze softened on her teammate, realizing what he actually did.

"Menma!" she gasped and jumped next to him to check his left shoulder where a kunai was embedded. "God, your shoulder is …" she was silenced with Menma's hand on her mouth, his other arm wrapped around Rika's waist; he jumped to the ground below. The instant they jumped, more kunais hit the branch.

Kiri and Akihiro joined them as they all ran into the thick bushes to hide from their attacker, their trail being covered with the flying kunai and shuriken stars.

"Where is sensei?" Rika's panic was evident after the encounter. _'I could have been me if Menma hadn't arrived on time to save me.' _But there was one thing she could not understand. Why she couldn't sense a kunai being thrown at her direction?

"Sensei warned us about engaging in a battle with these shinobi, but he forgot to mention the sneak strategy in case they initiate one." Kiri dragged Rika out of her thoughts. Everyone was worried about what to do next. Rika tried to concentrate again on the spots that she located earlier before the unexpected attack. She stopped to hide behind a tree and looked at two o clock from where she was standing. '_There. This means!'_

Her teammates turned and saw her standing behind a tree. Menma was now holding the kunai that once hit his shoulder. He shouted "Rika!" and came back to drag her with him to hide. But to his surprise, the response was quite the opposite of what it should have been.

"Don't." Rika jerked her wrist free from Menma and grabbed his, motioning him and Kiri to stay behind this tree. She smiled inwardly as the gears in her brain had started to wheel. "Why are we hiding here? They are right behind us." Kiri was confused at the reaction his female team member gave.

"None of these attacks are targeted. Look!" Kiri and Menma realized that she made sense as the attacks did not stop even after they have hidden behind a tree. "Plus I also sense people to where we were running before. But as to the place where we were, there was no true chakra signature to be recognized. All this time, we were running right into the trap." This all made sense now. This was the only reason why Menma's wound was also not deep enough. All three team 8 members now knew what to do. They ran in the direction, from where the attacks were coming, avoiding all the shuriken and kunai.

'_She was right; we can easily dodge these weapons.' _Menma thought as he moved flexibly between the weapons like his other teammates. Rika was the one who chose to reach the origin of attacks via the tree branches. This will help her reach there quickly. She was now able to sense the chakra signatures from behind them on their tail. _'Oh no! They are following us.' _She jumped between her comrades to warn them about the danger, when all of the sudden Menma motioned everyone to hide and stay there till he signals.

"Is he mad? They are catching up behind us fast. We are almost at the spot." Rika whispered to Akihiro, who hid with her. She saw Menma make a weird face aiming kunai at practically nothing, and then he threw it. _'What!'_ She was sure she saw wrinkles near his sky blue eyes and noticed that the deadly spray of kunai just stopped. Now only the shuriken were being thrown in their direction. Menma gave a nod and Akihiro leaped forward into the enemy's premises on Rika's command.

The trio arrived just after Akihiro's entry and landed behind the two figures they first saw. They heard the crackling sound of wood and saw Akihiro had one person's arm in his mouth, trying to snap it from the body.

"Puppets…" the three exclaimed in unison. The chakra threads of one puppet had been being cut by Akihiro's wrath whereas the other puppet lay still on the ground. Probably Menma's kunai disabled its control.

Rika was about to warn her fellow comrades about the closing in of the chakras signature but it was late. A shinobi, identical to the puppets jumped out into the clearing. All of the team members turned to run away from them to save themselves. "Gwaah!" they heard the shinobi cry in pain and turned to find Konohamaru sensei standing with his kunai in his both hands, laced with blood; whereas the intruder lay motionless on the ground.

A sigh of relief was heard from the young genins as their teacher saved their lives. "I saved you guys in time eh?" Konohamaru smiled at his students but realized that they were standing with an angry expression. "Where were you when this all happened?" Kiri was annoyed with the little trips their sensei usually takes. Rika was quick in analyzing, "So the second chakra that I sensed was yours sensei!"

Konohamru could not hold back a smile, "Yes. Actually I figured it out when you guys were analyzing the situation so I left to search for the real one." '_Brilliant Rika, I did not expect that coming from you. This shows you are nothing less than your brother. And that you are a sensory type; amazing indeed.'_

"So this means that he knew you were behind him. But he also knew we were near the puppets so he activated the attacks. Due to distress, he kept his attacks random so we might not figure it out; whereas actually he was running from you." Rika explained what she inferred from the situation. Konohamaru nodded in approval and added that he looks like a shinobi on a mission too but considered us as his enemy and attacked. The blow was not fatal so the guy will recover shortly.

"Let's get back on our mission everyone." With those words of their sensei, team 8 was back on their way to the Sand village.

* * *

"So you also have Byakugan like Hanna?" Rika asked Menma amusingly as they were crossing the border of the Fire country.

"What? My eyes are not blank like hers." Menma was confused at the random question. He had eyes with a lighter shade of blue but he never suspected it to be a Byakugan. On the other hand, Hanna had eyes similar to her mother, the Byakugan.

"I saw you had wrinkles near your eyes when you aimed the kunai at the chakra string."

"It was not that." The blonde giggled, "I was able to see the string because the sun rays made it look shinny. And as for wrinkles, see this…" he squint his eyes and formed wrinkles around the corners of his eyes.

This made everyone laugh. This blonde sure was fun to be with.

* * *

_Okay. Here ends another chap of this story. Please be nice in reviews as I'm a newbie (puppy eyes). Till next time;_

_-fiavixen2196_


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto._

**Chapter 4: Why me?**

The journey from the Hidden Sand village was indeed tiring for all the members of team 8. They handed over the scrolls to the Kazekage personally. A whole day break was enough for these young shinobi after returning home, so this day they had their spirits pretty high and were training in one of the training grounds. All three of the genin, (including a shinobi pup) were pretty enthusiastic about the training session because of the success of their recent mission.

The blonde one was busy targeting the red marks on the three wooden poles with quite precision. The boy with triangles painted on his cheek was sitting under the shade of a tree, catching his breath because of his sparring session with his sensei. Whereas the shinobi pup just finished his certain training with the young lady Uchiha.

Rika had fun playing catch with Akihiro with a ball and was now cuddling the fur ball. "You are a good boy" she smiled at the little thing. Then she let the dog go to his master and threw the ball at Kiri, which practically hit his forehead.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Hehe... Sorry!" Rika stuck her tongue out at the boy.

"You look in a good mood today. Anything special?" Konohamaru leaned over to the tree where Rika was standing.

The girl couldn't hold the wide smile on her face, "Its nothing actually. I just..."

"Rika!" Two girls with same age as Rika approached the group, calling their best friend.

"That's why I'm happy sensei. Thanks for giving me a day off. I will take a leave now." She pointed at her friends then bowed her head to leave and joined her friends.

The Uchiha princess joined her beat friends Hannah and Itari. Hannah waved at her twin brother with blonde hair, who waved him back while throwing his shuriken at the wooden poles.

* * *

The girls were sitting, chit chatting and eating tasty rice balls in the garden of the Hyuuga compound. They came there as the Hyuuga clan leader needed some advice from her elder sister, Hinata. Hannah had asked her mother to make for her friends. The girls loved lady Hinata's cooking.

"Mmm... I just love these" Itari said swallowing the bite of rice ball she took.

"I'm so glad that you girls like my cooking" they heard the voice of a women with blue hair tied into a braid with white eyes. She was holding a tray with drinks and sushi that she just made. The three young kunoichi stood and bowed as the older women entered the garden.

"Lady Hinata!" Itari and Rika greeted Hannah's mother as she took the food from her mother.

"So what are you three talking about? You seem to be very happy about something" Hinata asked the trio. It was Hannah who spoke with a wide smile; "Its Rika, mom. Her parents are very happy about her status as a young kunoichi and there is an some arrangement as well." Well by arrangement she meant the meeting that the Uchiha's held as a symbol of selecting the clan heir. Fugaku Uchiha chose Itachi to succeed him as the leader but unfortunately Itachi was more attracted to dedicate his life for the village rather than to his clan as a leader.

"Yeah finally she gets a chance to shine. I hope my dad acknowledges me. This is such a drag." Itari said with a frown on her face. It was obvious that every child was being compared with their older siblings or cousins.

Hinata smiled and wished the girls best of luck, especially Rika because of she knew pretty well how Sasuke always praised his only son as he was the Uchiha heir. 'I'm really happy for you Rika. I hope your parents understand soon that you are not less than your other siblings.'

"Thanks a lot for your blessings Lady Hinata!" Rika bowed in respect, thanking the woman. She was excited about the meeting her father had fixed today at sun down, stating that her sensei had a little talk about her being able to handle the battlefield. All she wanted now was her father's attention and she was actually imagining that he might have had second thoughts regarding his successor. Women can be leaders because Lady Tsunade was once the fifth Hokage and Lady Hanabi is still the Hyuuga clan leader.

* * *

Later in the evening, Rika took a leave from her friends an hour earlier than sun down. She wanted to face her father courageously and for that she needed some confidence building support from her younger sister. Emi helped her older sister with advices like not cut father's word, look calm, don't argue at anything he says, and don't look him in the eye when he is angry and many more. Although the older girl was aware of all these facts but she had a bad history to do the opposite of what Sasuke expected; which obviously led her to earn the title of a naughty and rebellious child.

As the sun was setting in, Sasuke came home and called his daughter in the study of the Uchiha compound after changing to his normal attire.

_'Don't panic, stay calm, this is your chance to prove that yourself as...'_ "Enter" Rika was standing outside the door of the study when her thoughts were cut off from the voice that came from the other side. She tilted her neck to the left where Emi gave her a wide smile and thumbs up. She sighed and grabbed the door knob.

The door opened with a creak as the black haired girl entered the room, closing the door behind. "Good evening father!"

* * *

The short haired girl was looking at the wall clock in the hall behind after certain intervals and then shifted her gaze back to the closed door of the study room. She wondered what might be the two of her family members' topic of discussion about.

After 15 minutes, the door opened and Sasuke came out of the room with a book in his hand. He looked at his right and saw his youngest daughter peeking through the corridor. She hid herself as soon as the male figure materialized in front of the door. Sasuke turned and walked through the corridor to enter a room opposite to the study.

Watching her father disappear behind the door of the other room, Emi rushed quickly towards the study. Her concerns about her sister had been right. The crumpled form of the black haired girl lay on the floor with her head buried in her hands, crying.

"What happened?" Emi shook her sister's shoulders and pushed her into a sitting position.

"I t-tried... He still h-hates... m-me" she managed to muffle between her sobs.

The younger Uchiha pulled her sister into a tight hug, telling her that everything will be alright.

* * *

_Ok here ends another chapter. Reviews are appreciated =)_

_-fiavixen2196_


End file.
